1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat, and more particularly, to a child safety seat equipped with a mechanism for adjusting height of backrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, to ensure safety of a child while traveling in car, many countries have legislated there has to be a child safety seat installed in the car for securing the child. To absorb impact force during an automobile accident, the safety design of the child safety seat is always complicated. However, besides the structural design for safety issue, people do not pay much attention to auxiliary design for purpose of adjusting requirement based on different children. For example, a height adjusting mechanism can be used to adjust height of backrest based on different children with different heights. Although a conventional height adjusting mechanism can be used to adjust height of backrest within a specific range, there are still some problems, such as the structural design is complicated or the operation is inconvenient.